Return of Humanity
by XD-385
Summary: Three years have passed since the first human in centuries set foot upon Equestrian soil. With public opinion of humans at an all-time high, the royal family prepares to take the next step in reintroducing humanity to their world. But will the next human to arrive in Equestria make an equally smooth transition as the first, or will history repeat?


What a lovely morning. The wind is cool and crisp up here in Canterlot. The weather clear. And my mother's sun hangs high in the sky. Everything is as it should be. Well… Almost. There is still one tiny little detail missing from this world. And soon, the next step to rectify that will be taken.

Something remains missing from this wonderful world. The presence of a race long absent. The human race. A roughly… How long ago was it? Hmm… Ah, it has been roughly three years since we took the first step at reintroducing them to Equestria. Much has happened. Great trials have been overcome. And now it is safe to say that the world is ready.

I still remember the first day he arrived in this world. All by the will of myself and my dear sister, Luna. That young human man. So much has happened since his arrival. I knew he would likely be lost and confused upon arrival, so we set his arrival point just outside one of the friendliest towns I know of. That, and I was hoping that my faithful student and her friends would welcome him just as warmly as they welcomed her. Sure enough, they did. And thus his transition into Equestria's lifestyle began. If only we could have foreseen the impact he would have on the world.

To imagine that he would become the bearer of the Lost Element itself. The Element of Humanity. That day turned the entire project on its head. And it made us realize just how ideal he was for restoring this world to its former glory. That wonderful man. His name is James. And he has become a friend to many. He is an exceptionally close friend to me in particular. So much has occurred over the last three years. Crisis after crisis arose. But he, along with all of us, resolved them thoroughly. And now, through him, the next step for restoring his kind to this world is about to begin.

But as I contemplate how we came this far, another thought comes to me. Alongside this grand project was another more personal…and possibly selfish project I have been secretly working on unbeknownst to all but my dear sister. One involving my faithful student. Twilight Sparkle. For so long, I was certain it was the right choice to make. And yet now…as the Crystal Empire's return draws near, I am beginning…to doubt myself. Why? I was so certain of myself when I devised this plan years ago when she was a mere filly.

In this book… This book written by Star Swirl the Bearded himself… An incomplete spell rests within. On the very last page. A spell with a truly vile wretched effect on those exposed to it. A spell that, even on his deathbed, he regretted creating. And soon, when the time is right, it will finally have a counter to its horrid effects.

However, whenever I cast my gaze at that book, I am filled with complex emotions. I know for certain it is the right thing to do. And yet… Somewhere deep within my soul, a tiny voice calls out. Telling me to turn back before it is too late. Yet time and again, I have turned a deaf ear to that voice while wondering if it was right. Is what I am seeking to do truly the best for Equestria? Or is it merely the result of my own self-loathing?

Today, I was interrupted from my moment of contemplation as I gazed at that book of spells. A voice spoke from the entrance to my chambers. A voice I have known since childhood. "Celestia? Are you well?"

Luna stood in the doorway. And beside her, our newest sister. Nightmare Moon. Purged from my sister by the Elements of Harmony and brought to us by our dear human friend as a true member of the royal family. However, I was quick to notice their expressions. Each of them were equally grim. A very serious gaze each of them were casting towards me. Even so, I tried to hide my insecurities and greeted them with a calm smile. "Yes, sisters. I am well. Can I help you?"

"Well, there is something that needs to be done, sister. Now and not any other time." Nightmare Moon spoke in her bold and confident tone of voice as she and Luna came closer. But once they were standing just before me, Nightmare Moon's horn was coated by a dark blue magic aura just before the doors to my chamber slammed shut with an unexpected show of force, the clicking of the lock being heard immediately afterward. "We need to talk."

I was trapped. Although I was far from in danger. I could see a look of deep-seated concern in their eyes. And somewhere within my heart, I knew what it was that they were going to confront me about. "Well then… What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"You know all too well, sister. That book behind you. I know what it is you are plotting." Luna spoke rather boldly without once showing any weakness or doubt.

I felt a pit open in my stomach. I was certain I would receive some criticism over my future choice when the time came, but to be confronted by my very sister directly within my own sanctum… Sure enough, Nightmare Moon was not far behind. "We know what it is you have been planning. The day you took her under your wing. The return of the Crystal Empire. Manipulating her into casting that nightmarish spell. We know what it is you seek, sister. And we are against it."

I was hardly surprised. Even from the little glimmers of this endeavor I have shared with Luna, she had never seemed very supportive of it. Even so, I tried to assuage their doubts. "I understand that you are. But I assure you that I only have Equestria's best interests at heart. Trust me, this is the right thing to do."

They both scowled at me rather harshly. Luna was the first to speak. "And how do you know this to be true, sister? How do you know for certain, without the faintest glimmer of a doubt, that this is for Equestria's best interests?"

Before I could even offer a retort, Nightmare Moon spoke as well. "And furthermore, is it in HER best interests as well?"

Her… Twilight Sparkle. At that moment, the doubt I had been trying to keep gagged deep in my heart screamed from its confines. Only one thing was truly driving me forward. One thing I would not dare allow myself to admit to their faces. I could not speak. I was uncertain of what to say. In my silence, Luna stepped forward. "But firstly, Celestia… That book. The spell on the final page. I thought you had disposed of that centuries ago. To think that you would preserve it for this long… Are you mad?! If memory serves, Star Swirl himself pleaded on his deathbed for us to ensure that the spell would never be used again!"

Dear old Star Swirl… Truly a marvel of the arcane arts. I held nothing but respect for that stallion, even if he had a heart of stone. So obsessed with the arcane that he could not properly open his heart to the magic of friendship. Perhaps… Perhaps that is why I could never bring myself to dispose of that one page. Hope that there may be some possible way to turn that spell into something that benefits others. A way to turn his most haunting failure into a success. And yet, Luna spoke once more. "I know what it is you plan to do, sister. Reveal that spell to her so she may unwittingly cast it upon her friends, forcing her to find a counter spell that even Star Swirl could not complete. You intend to deceive them into believing that it is her 'true' destiny despite how ludicrous such a claim would be. I will not lie that you have been guiding her for quite some time now, Celestia. But as you are now, your guidance is becoming nothing short of manipulation. Taking advantage of her blind reverence for you. Leading her around by the nose towards a future she has no control over, a future she never asked for. Like a mere puppet. If Mother and Father learned of this, they would be most displeased with you."

Her words cut deep. Once again, doubt gnawed at my mind. And before I could even speak, Nightmare Moon took one step towards me. "And let us not overlook your plans for her when the Crystal Empire finally returns. You know full well that it required both you and Luna to dispose of the dreaded Shadow King, Sombra. He remains sealed within the frozen north, yes. But you know as well as I do that he will likely escape once the curse he cast upon the empire runs its course. He would not overlook the opportunity to reclaim the empire he usurped. What a grand setup you have. Claim Twilight Sparkle must resolve this crisis without any outside aid and with virtually no knowledge of the empire to begin with. Have her refuse the aid of her friends while King Sombra may very well be closing in at the time. True, Shining Armor and Cadence will be at the scene as well, but even so, I know what it is you are planning. Have an uninformed overzealous disciple struggle to prevent the return of the Shadow King, entirely on her own power, while hundreds of lives hang in the balance, as a TEST…"

Such anger and disgust in those eyes. Nightmare Moon took another step towards me. "A test…" And once more until she was mere inches from me. "A test! You would dare gamble with the lives of an entire empire, after having personally witnessed their enslavement under his reign, as a TEST?!"

"She…WILL succeed." I said defiantly as I felt myself backed into a corner.

Luna was the one to respond. "And if she fails?"

"She will not fail." I once more spoke while keeping my glare stern. And yet, despite my defiance, my nerves were on fire. My body filled with an uncomfortable heat as my heart raced, sweat beginning to ooze from my pores.

Finally, Nightmare Moon brought her eyes to mine. "Celestia. Answer us. If. She. Fails. What then? Should she fail, what will become of the Crystal Empire?"

…..I was cornered. I did not have an answer. My eyes darted back and forth, but no words came. My sisters saw this and stood back while both let out a sigh and shook their heads. Luna, her eyes showing such profound disappointment, spoke somberly. "You've changed, Celestia. And not for the better."

"Why, sister? Why have you become this hopelessly obsessive with adding your student to the royal pantheon to the point of reckless manipulation of her path in life and the endangerment of hundreds of lives in the face of a tyrant's return? The Celestia I knew as a filly would NEVER resort to these actions. Explain yourself." Nightmare Moon commanded while giving me that piercing glare of hers I had come to recognize as being unique to her.

Finally, the tears of frustration could no longer be contained. I practically screamed at them as my tears flowed free. "You know full well why! I have guided and watched over Equestria for centuries. And despite my best efforts, my reign has been marred with catastrophe after catastrophe! I failed to save Discord from his torment, I failed to see the curse that forced me to seal my sister within the moon for a millennium, I failed to reach our human friends and turn them away from their desire for dominance, I failed in bringing myself to end Discord's life when he was beyond saving, I failed in preventing the Crystal Empire's sealing along with all the lives within it, and finally… I failed to protect Canterlot from the Changeling invasion…"

My sisters looked on in silence, my wrath towards myself driving me on. "The last one was the final straw for me… So many obvious warning signs that I did not allow myself to see…and defeated within my own palace by their queen with many witnesses… Do you not see? How could one as inept as I possibly be worthy of being seated upon the throne? I am no longer fit to reign over this world… I must prepare Twilight for the throne before I ruin Equestria forever…"

Luna and Nightmare Moon gazed at me with stares that oozed both compassion and pity. I sobbed momentarily, my pent-up emotions slowly running their course. Finally, after a moment of silence, Nightmare Moon began to approach the glass doors that led out to the balcony just beyond my chambers. "Come, Celestia. There is something you must see."

I paused, uncertain of what it was she wanted me to see. It took a nudge from Luna before my hooves began to carry me along. Once we were all out on the balcony, I saw it as I had seen many times before. The grand horizon to the west. Ponyville lay at the base of the mountain we stood upon while the grandeur of nature surrounded it. Once more, Nightmare Moon spoke to me. "It is true. You have experienced shortcomings and failures during your reign…"

Luna then spoke from my left. "And yet, Equestria continues to thrive. And why is that, you may be wondering? The answer is obvious. Your people, sister. As you have guided and watched over them, they have always stood by your side with their undying support. And they will always do so as you have proven yourself a worthy leader along with the rest of us."

My kingdom… Indeed, it continues to thrive under our rule. And our people… Not once in all the centuries I have reigned have they ever spoken ill of me. Even in the times where I had indeed failed, they never once demanded I step down. I looked on silently while Luna continued to speak to me. "Do not forget, Celestia. Some of your failures are my own. But that is part of life, is it not? You will inevitably fall short or stumble with a task, and this is not just a problem mortals have. But the most important thing is that you pick yourself up afterward and carry on. Something you have done admirably time after time."

Nightmare Moon then smiled at me, though she soon also soon showed a solemn frown. "And besides, some of your failures were not failures at all. After all, the curse that gave birth to me did not provide you with an enemy, but a new friend and ruler of Equestria. As for Discord… He was beyond aid. You know the only thing that could have ended his misery was the sweet embrace of death. He is finally where he desired to be now. So do not fault yourself over that. I doubt anypony could bring themselves to end the life of one who is precious to them. Not even I. As for your other failures… Learn from them so you may not repeat them. It is simple as that."

"And do not fret over future failures. We're here to keep you in line so you will be less likely to make a fool of yourself. Right, sister?" Luna said while nudging me with her elbow. A chuckle escaped their throats. And soon, I too found myself chuckling as well. I have never been less alone ever since I gained Nightmare Moon as a sister.

"Do not forget, sister. You do not carry all of Equestria on your shoulders. We also carry that burden. But back to the subject at hand…" Nightmare Moon said before pulling me back into my chambers with Luna close behind me. "We still need to discuss this plan of yours. It needs to stop here."

"First of all… That spell." Luna said with a grim frown while she used the levitation spell to bring the book full of Star Swirl the Bearded's masterpieces closer to her. "You have seen what that spell does to those it affects, Celestia. Changing their 'destinies' as dictated by the cutie marks of others being swapped with theirs. Even to the point where they convince themselves that their lives had always revolved around the paths their cutie marks suggested, even though their lives were in constant turmoil and misery. Would you truly allow that to happen again, even after personally witnessing such bedlam?"

Nightmare Moon was quick to add to the discussion. "You know that 'destiny' is a powerful word with the ignorant and unwise. And highly misleading. After all, sister, you must never forget him. He did not defy his destiny. He merely chose it. You know there is no such thing as a 'true' destiny. So you should not dare even attempt to say that the crown is you student's 'true' destiny. They will likely believe you… Well…all but our human friend, that is. He certainly does not believe in that foolishness. He will likely even call you out for it in time."

Of course… I had all but forgotten about that demon… I bowed my head. I was in no position to speak. I could only listen. Further and further, my doubt in myself became a slowly building sense of relief while Luna spoke to me, although my resolve to see what I felt is best for Equestria fulfilled still lingered. "And we know of your admiration and respect of Star Swirl. He was indeed a marvel in the arcane arts. But like us, even he was not without a failure in life. That spell was his proverbial 'skeleton in the closet' and he knew it. Perhaps Twilight will succeed in developing a spell to reverse its effects, but what is even the point of it? Nothing good comes out of that spell. And should it fall into the wrong hooves, it could even be used as a powerful weapon. Just imagine what harm Discord could've done if he discovered it after being consumed by madness! Even with a counter spell, there would be nothing stopping it from being used again."

Indeed… If Discord could even slip into the sealed chamber that houses the Elements of Harmony, then it would be no stretch of the imagination for him to steal that book and all the magic within it. I gazed at the book once more as I began to question myself. Why had I allowed that monstrous spell to exist for so long? Why did I defy Star Swirl's dying wish and keep it preserved for centuries?

Nightmare Moon then gazed at me harshly. "And let us not forget about your student. As we said, what you have been doing is not guidance, but manipulation. You are setting out her path in secret, deciding her future for her. What gives you the right to decide her fate for her, sister? You are her mentor, not her god."

Such strong words… And she was right. For so long, I had been so fixated on my failures and shortcomings that I was no longer guiding my faithful student, but manipulating her to become what I personally felt would be best for the future of Equestria.

I bowed my head. My thoughts went out to my dear student. The closest thing to a daughter I had ever known. I saw the great potential within her and thought for certain that such potential would make her a fine ruler in time and with preparation. But not once did I ever consider if it was a role she even wanted. And in time... As much as I dread to admit it, I... I fear I may have even began to take advantage of her stalwart reverence of me. She would never defy my instructions. Never even so much as question them. She would follow them to the bitter end. Follow, but never question. Never analyze. And in the end, she would surely believe my claims of the throne being her one true destiny. But in the end... Would she be happy with her new lot in life?

Destiny... Indeed, there is no such thing as a destiny that is set in stone. The word is false. Discord chose his destiny when he forsook friendship for chaos. Luna and I chose our destinies when we overthrew him. And even he chose his destiny when he chose to keep the world shrouded in darkness forever. Why should she be denied the simple freedom of even that?

Another cruel thought flashed through my mind. Should she initially accept her role as princess beyond the point of no return... Even then…her reign would be brief. Her influence over Equestria in the grand scheme of things would be mostly irrelevant after several generations. Unless I were to also bestow upon her the gift of immortality so we may reign together for millennia to come. But… As she is now…friendship is one of the most important aspects of her life, if not THE most important. And while she would inevitably make new friends after the demise of those she holds dear…

No. I will not force that upon her. I have seen what that does to the soul. Discord was living proof of that. While my sisters and I have endured the pain of loss by not opening our hearts as wide as Discord… I know for a fact Twilight will not be able to endure it as we have. Granting her immortality is out of the question. It was as I thought this that I spoke the words I had long been tempted to say to myself. The words that came forward as my resolve for this abominable scheme finally died. "I was wrong…"

"I beg your pardon?" Luna asked while looking on. Both she and Nightmare Moon were giving me most puzzled gazes.

I felt a great weight being lifted from my shoulders as I felt a relieved smile spread across my lips. "What would I do without you two keeping me in line… Indeed, I have been a fool… You all know I am hard on myself at times… But Mother and Father would not have left the throne in our care if we were not competent enough to watch over this world… Thank you for being here for me, sisters… I truly mean that."

Nightmare Moon and Luna smiled warmly at me and drew closer before holding me in a tender embrace. "It is our duties as sisters to look out for each other. But as for now…" Luna brought the book closer to me and opened it to the final page. The page that held the spell that Star Swirl lamented having ever created. "You know what to do."

Indeed, I did. I grasped the book in my magical grasp and focused on the page. With some reluctance, I pulled. The sound of paper tearing filled my chambers until the sheet of parchment floated before me, separated from the book. And near that page, I conjured a flame that floated in the air. "Forgive me, Star Swirl… I should've done this long ago as you requested."

Even though I knew it was the right thing to do, I still briefly hesitated before I brought the page to the flame. In seconds, the faded paper began to curl and turn black as its sheer form floated into the air as embers. In mere moments, all that remained of the page was a flurry of ashes and embers that were carried out of the doorway to my balcony and were swept away on the wind. At long last…that dreadful spell was gone… Never to be used again.

"Well done, Celestia… And what of the Crystal Empire? At this rate, it will likely return within the year, if not by next spring." Nightmare Moon said with a smile. I expected seeing that page burning would fill me with remorse or anxiety. Instead… I felt such sweet relief. Indeed, it was a spell that should have never been crafted. Destiny is not something that should be played with like a god toying with life.

I turned to my sisters at the mention of that reclusive settlement to the far north. "We will discuss that when the time comes. You know even our information is quite limited, considering its isolated location. But do not worry about Twilight. Her path is hers alone and while I may guide her… No longer will I decide her path for her."

Luna smiled broadly at me. Such pride in those eyes. "Well said, Celestia. But now that this folly has been averted… I do believe it is time for the next step."

Of course! I felt a twinge of excitement in my heart at the prospect of advancing the project. And now that the public's opinion of humans is quite positive from what I have heard, the time is ripe to press on. "Absolutely! Shall we resume the search?"

"Actually, I have a slightly different proposition." Nightmare Moon spoke up promptly, causing the two of us to turn our attention to her. "Considering how well our human friend has assimilated himself into our society, why not ask him if he knows someone who would also be ideal for our world?"

She certainly had a point. We have set very specific criteria for humans we are to bring into this world. And our world has a very different way of life than that of the planet Earth, which is the only world we have located that houses human life. Perhaps he does know of someone who would be right at home here. "That certainly does sound wise. I will be along shortly. I just need to send for James and his friends. They will want to hear this."

At last… The time is near for the next step in humanity's reintroduction to this world. And at the same time… I feel as if I have narrowly avoided making a terrible mistake. I must remember to not be so hard on myself from now on. Luna… Nightmare Moon… There are no words that can describe what you mean to me… Thank you for being there for me.

There. Now that the message has been sent, we must only wait. Although I must wonder… Who will the next human be?


End file.
